


They Don't Know About Us

by thatlarryfeeling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlarryfeeling/pseuds/thatlarryfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: "can you do famous!harry normal!louis they are boyfriends and louis gets upset and they have a fight then harry comforts him all fluffy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> One shot.  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, I do not know one direction or claim any of this to be true.

Louis sighed as he closed the computer, he knew he shouldn’t do it, but he couldn’t help himself, he missed Harry, plain and simple, and if the only way he could see his face was through Google then so be it. The only flaw to this idea was 90% of the articles he came across, weren’t particularly good.

 

He hated that seeing them made him angry at Harry. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, he knew that. I mean, he was the one of the world’s biggest pop stars right now, he was bound to be in the press, but when that press involved “dates” with America’s sweet heart Taylor Swift, that didn’t sit right with him. Mostly, he blamed Harry’s management, they weren’t comfortable with Harry being open about his relationship with Louis, but he couldn’t help but partly blame Harry for putting up with it, for not putting his foot down. Seeing that… that… girl with Harry made him angry.

Louis sighed, plopping himself down on the couch. Harry had just finished his tour and he had a couple of days to get through before he could see him, part of him was glad, he hated being angry at Harry and having him around would only cause him to lash out at him. He switched on the TV and half-heartedly flicked through the channels, finally stopping on some trashy reality TV. Well, Louis… he thought to himself… Your boyfriend is out, traipsing around with that I’ll-eat-you-alive singer while you’re stuck at home watching trashy TV, this is as good as it’s gonna get. Sadness and anger bubbled inside him once again at the thought. He hated this.

The sound of a key in the door broke him from his thoughts as he eyes the door cautiously “What the…” he muttered as he got up from the sofa and edged towards the door. The door swung open, curse words muttered as a dark curls, green eyes and a smiling face stumbled through the door. “fuck, when was that put there?… Hey … LOU! Oh my god I missed you so much.” Harry dropped his bags and ran full speed into Louis’ arms, knocking him back slightly. Harry smiled, his biggest goofy smile, as he pressed kisses to Louis’ mouth. “I came back early… I wanted to surprise you…” Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis’ expression. “…uhm.. SURPRISE” he finished, his tone as jolly as could be when faced with the scowl Louis was currently sporting.

“Hey…I missed you too…” Louis muttered, turning his back on Harry and walking into the kitchen, busying himself with the kettle. “Fuck…” he muttered under his breathe, barely audible. He knew he had to get rid of this anger and hurt inside of him. Tears collected on the edges of his eyes as his emotions swirled around him.

“Hey… what’s this? Why the tears?” Harry asked quietly concern laced his voice, as he appeared beside Louis, his thumb wiping at the tear that had escaped.

“It’s nothing…” Louis muttered biting his lip as he turned to face Harry, trying to make the smile he was forcing look genuine. “It’s good to have you back…I really did mi…”

“It’s not nothing.” Harry cut in, folding his arms as he thought deeply. “What is it? I haven’t seen you for months… months Louis and I come home early to surprise you and you greet me at the door with a damn scowl and a “I missed you too” that couldn’t sound less genuine if you tried. What is it? …” he paused, glancing up at Louis who’s tears were falling freely now. “I don’t understand… it’s fucking hard for me being away from you and then I come home and get … this?” he gestured with his arms at nothing in particular.

“Yeah, you really missed me…” Louis muttered under his breathe, but not quiet enough for Harry not to hear it.

“What?!” Harry asked, gobsmacked. “You’ve got to be kidding, I didn’t miss you?” He asked, completely stunned. “How can you say that?”

“Well, it sure as hell didn’t look like you missed me when you were with HER.” Louis shot back at Harry, his eyes laced with a mixture of hurt and anger that Harry had never seen on Louis before.

“W-What?” Harry stammered. “Louis that’s nothing – you know it’s ….”

“Management, yeah… I know. But you don’t have to agree to it Harry! You don’t. Lying to your fans when you say you’re single is bad enough for me, but it’s something I’ve learnt to deal with – being this big secret, something that people couldn’t dare know about! But this… this is something else Harry. This hurts.” Louis screamed through the tears rolling down his cheeks. “She held your hand Harry. MY HAND… MINE. She held onto it.” He spat with all the anger he could muster. “She walked with you in places you’ve never taken me. We’ve never strolled through New York like that. But you did with HER. You laughed with her like you didn’t have a care in the world. Like the thought of me seeing that didn’t occur to you. Did it? Did I come into your mind while you sneaked in and out of her hotel, while you looked sheepish in front of the cameras walking out of her hotel with your fucking wash bag in your hand…” Louis’ voiced cracked as he slid down onto the floor, his back against the wall, defeated. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks as the sobs shook his body. “I missed you so much Harry, but… I can’t watch you with someone else.”

“Louis, I…” Harry started, sitting down opposite Louis, his hands reaching out for Louis’. He blinked back the tears as Louis pulled his hands out of Harry’s reach. “Louis…” his voice faltered slightly, causing Louis to look up, his eyes swimming in their own tears as they searched Harry’s. “I’m sorry. I… I knew it would be hard on you… I should have warned you, but I didn’t know how. What was I meant to say? Hey babe, they’re setting me up with Taylor Swift… gotta go, she’s waiting for me. Love you?…”

“Some warning would have been better than none…” Louis retorted, viciously.

“I was scared. I hate this lying, you know that, but what am I meant to do? I have to do what they ask – you tell me to just put my foot down, it’s not so simple, Lou. I can’t…” He reached forward for Louis’ hands again, this time Louis didn’t pull them back. Harry clutched at Louis’ hands, bringing them closer to him. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you Louis…” His voiced cracked as the first tears slid down his cheeks. “I love you, Louis… you, and only you. I can’t wait for the day I can announce to the world you’re my boyfriend… that I’m in love with you. That day will come, one day it will be me and you strolling through New York, your hand in mind – where it belongs and where it will always belong. I promise.” Harry leant forward, and cupped Louis’ face in his hand, kissing him gently on the lips. “I love you Louis Tomlinson.” He whispered into the kiss.

“One day…” Louis repeated, as he kissed Harry back. The tears still rolling down their cheeks. He grabbed Harry’s hand leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom, the thoughts of their ‘One Day’ swirling through his mind, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
